Digimon Adventure: Friends
by WithoutMorals-Revived
Summary: Taichi thinks of two his closest friends: his childhood friend Sora and former rival Yamato. Slightly updated.


Digimon Adventure: Friends

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure, Yagami Taichi, Takneouchi Sora, Ishida Yamato and related characters are property of Toei Animation and are used without permission.

()********()

I see them walking down the street together, their fingers intertwined. He looks away as if it wasn't a big deal while she smiles a little smile to let him know she knows he's faking it. Her eyes light up as they fall on me and she waves with her free hand, calling out my name and urging him on. His eyes light up and he lets a smile spread on his face as he greets me, finally releasing her hand to clap mine. She's smiling at us as we exchange greetings, then grabs both our hands and pulls us with her, chattering happily.

Sora...one of my closest friends. As kids, we played soccer together. As Chosen Children, we fought alongside each other. As teenagers, we loved each other. Well...we thought we loved each other. I mean, we'd known each other for so long...watched out for each other, tried to keep each other out of trouble...why couldn't we love each other as more than friends? I admit, she's pretty, very pretty. I'm sure plenty of boys would've asked her out if they thought I wasn't interested in her.

But I guess part of me couldn't see her like that. She was my childhood friend, someone I got into trouble with, someone I played with. I realised it when I left for a family function during the holidays and kissed her goodbye on the cheek, the way a friend or relative would. I guess...she realised it too. So, after awhile, we decided we'd just stay friends. We'd go out together for lunch or something, but only as friends. No strings attached, no ulterior motives.

Yamato...one of my closest friends. We...didn't get along too well at the beginning, but eventually, after we got to know each other, I knew I found myself a friend for life. I'd trust him with my life and that of my family, and I know he'd trust me with his. Omegamon, the first of the Jogress Digimon we Chosen Children had, was born from our friendship, our hearts beating as one. I was a bit edgy about how friendly his younger brother Takeru was getting with my sister Hikari, but at least I know with Takeru and my 'successor' Daisuke around, nothing bad would happen to her.

When I met Sora at Yamato's concert and saw the cookies she baked...I knew who had her heart now. I guess...part of me was sad and regretted not being able to make a relationship with her work. Clueless as I can be, even I could see how nervous she was. How she tried to hide the present so I wouldn't see and be hurt...how adorable she was when worrying about others...and how she looked like she used up all her nerve just coming to the backstage door.

How could I not do anything? Part of me screamed, 'Don't let her go, don't let her go! It can still work! You can still be together!' But the rest of me said, 'This girl is one of your nearest and dearest friends. Will you support her, or not?' I urged her on, told her to go and do what she came to do. She hesitated, trying to see if I was faking it. But one good thing about me is I'm open. I don't hide how I feel. If my best friend was interested in my other best friend, I wasn't going to let her back off and regret it on my account.

I have to admit I was surprised when I saw them again. For one thing, he had an arm around her. For another, she wasn't beating him up for being so forward. After I got over my surprise, I did what came naturally. I started teasing the life out of them. I've never seen Sora and Yamato blush so much in one afternoon.

One thing I dislike about them being together. No, it wasn't because I liked Sora (well, maybe a little). And it was definitely not because I like Yamato (not in THAT way, anyway). It's the fact that they spend so much time together, I feel kind of...neglected. I was surprised when Sora called me and asked me if I wanted to go out for lunch today. That's when I realised Sora had been waving her hand in front of my face for some time now. "Huh? What?" I blurted out.

"Taichi!" she scolded. "We're here already!"

Yamato smirked. "Maybe Taichi's not hungry?"

"What are you talking about?" I told him. "Of course I'm hungry!" Yamato grinned as Sora shook her head.

"You act like such a baby," she said.

I grinned at her. "I can't help it. You have a mother's touch." My now evil smile would've made Devimon proud. "Don't you think she'd make a great mother, Ya-ma-to-kun?"

Yamato and Sora blushed, Yamato less obviously than Sora. "Oh, shut up, Taichi. Let's go in."

As we ate, I remembered to ask Sora, "Why'd you suddenly invite me to lunch, anyway? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Yamato replied for her. "She just felt sorry for you being alone all the time." He grinned as he spoke, letting me know this was payback for the mother comment.

Sora whacked him lightly on the arm, smiling. "Ignore him, Taichi. He gets like this sometimes when someone gets the better of him."

"You were mad too!" Yamato whined, overdramatically rubbing his arm and doing his best impression of a kicked puppy.

Sora rolled her eyes and picked up her tea, blowing on it softly. "I just thought we'd eat together. You know." she smiled sweetly at me as she said. "If you want an occasion, just think of this as a celebration of our friendship." She glanced at Yamato. "Right?"

Yamato grinned. "Yeah." He winked at me. "We are friends, right?"

I grinned back. "Always. No matter what." Then I reached for the last piece of beef teriyaki when Yamato's chopsticks grabbed it. "Oi! What happened to friendship?"

"Sorry, Taichi," he smiled. "But at these prices, friendship won't cut it."

"Give that back!" As Yamato and I started dueling with our chopsticks for the morsel, I saw Sora bury her head in her hands, laughing.

Sora...Yamato...I love you. Both of you.

()********()

Author's notes: This is just a slight update of an old fic of mine. It was based on something Lady of Piedmon said on a forum, a long, long time ago.

Comments, criticisms, death threats, declarations of love and related material can be e-mailed to grungast_.uk. On second thought, limit it to comments and criticisms. I've got enough death threats and couldn't handle a declaration of love. 


End file.
